Hade's Daughter
by AnimeKeepsMeSane
Summary: What would happen if Hades had a daughter and she went to Camp Half Blood? And what would the other campers reactions be? T for swearing and possible blood.


**Hey all! Yes I know I havn't updated any of my other stories in a long ass time but I am suffering from Writers Block for most of them so I decided to get some of my other stuff done and uploaded. I've had this idea brewing in my head for quite a while. I have NEVER liked Zeus and always thought Hades was the better God so thats where this comes from. Plus, I'd rather be Hade's daughter because then I don't have to worry about HeraRevenge, like what she did to Hercules. So there there will be quite a bit of pointing out Zeus's flaws in this. I am also very pissed about how they did the movie. HADES IS NOT THE BAD GUY PEOPLE GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! I HAVE NOT READ THIS WHOLE SERIES SO PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME IF THERE IS ANYTHING I GET WRONG! I really honestly don't care. I have a lot more for this story, but I wanna see what kind of feed back I get at first. And yes, it is short, but for the same reason.**

I took a deep breath and shifted the heavy backpack on my shoulders for the umpteenth time that day. I clutched dad's letter in my hand and stared down at the wax seal. I'd held onto it since he and mom had put me on the plane so I wouldn't lose it. I couldn't lose it. I took another deep breath and looked up at the sign at the top of the arch I was standing in front of. The words "Camp Half Blood" were written on it in ancient Greek. I smiled and walked under the arch. I didn't see much of anything for the first few yards, but the sound of metal clanging and crashing was immediately noticeable. I turned a corner in the path and the first thing I see is a huge farmhouse, painted a bright white, and acres of strawberry plants. Behind the house I can see field after field of kids in leather and bronze chest plates swinging swords at each other, practicing their archery, running through obstacle courses, or simply walking around talking to each other, along with a few satyrs and a centaur or two. 'These kids are other demi-gods!' I thought excitedly. I walked towards the farmhouse and mounted the steps. There was man sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch reading a large scroll, but he looked up as I climbed the steps. "…Hello?" He said, clearly surprised. He knew I had to be connected to the Gods some way for me to even be able to find the camp, but he probably had no idea how. "You're Dionysus right?" When the man's face darkened but he nodded anyway, I smiled and held out the letter, wax seal side down. "This is for you, from your uncle." He took the white envelope and looked at it. "Oh really? Which one?" I grinned, knowing that my answer would probably startle, if not scare, him. "Hades." He looks up, surprise and yes; fear, clear in his eyes. 'Jeeze dad. What exactly do you do that makes everyone so afraid of you? Or maybe it's just because you're the God of the Underworld…' Dionysus flipped the letter over and inspected the black wax seal, emblazoned with dad's symbol, the Helmet of Darkness. He broke the seal and pulled the letter my dad had written out. He read it quickly, glancing up at me every once in a while, probably whenever he came across my name. He finished the letter and looked up. He noticed someone walking by the house and called out to them. "Ben! Could you get Chiron for me?" The young boy, probably about eleven, glanced at me and nodded, his long light blond hair falling in his face. "Sure Mr. D." The boy ran off towards the training grounds. Dionysus looked at the letter again and I moved back to sit on the railing of the porch.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of hoofbeats and looked up to see a large chestnut-bay centaur trotting towards the porch from the fields. The sunlight glints off the leather and bronze chest plate he's wearing sword he carries. He is Chiron the Centaur and Trainer of Heroes. "What is it Di? We were in the middle of practice." Chiron asked as he came up alongside the porch. Dionysus says nothing, just hands Chiron the envelope with dad's letter inside. Chiron took it and stared at the broken seal. His eyes flashed from the letter, to Dionysus, then to me, and back to the letter. Mr. D nodded and Chiron removed dad's letter. He read through it and looked back up at me. I giggled, "Hello." Chiron stared at me, a dumbstruck look on his face. "Hades...had a daughter?" He trailed off. "Yup, dad had me. Seems gods aren't very good at keeping promises huh?" I laughed, but in truth I felt guilty about being a constant reminder of dad's disloyalty to mom. I know he really loves her, but I still don't understand what drove him to cheat on her. But Persephone never made me feel unwanted.

Chiron looked at me probingly, taking in my long black hair, just like dads, and the high cheek bones, full lips, and general near perfection that hinted at having a god for a parent. "But Alesia..." Chiron began, "we don't have a cabin for you..." I nodded. "Yeah dad told me. Just like how he doesn't have a throne on Olympus." I looked away and muttered, "Which is just stupid..." But I looked back up at Chiron and added, "And I know you probably don't want me here because you're afraid of me being like my dad and being all evil and sadistic, which is even stupider and only serves to show how little you know about Dad, and that I may have some of my father's powers or something. But really, Mom's the one that's been working with me." Chiron and Mr. D looked puzzled. "Mom?" Mr. D asked. "Oh, Persephone. My biological mother died when I was six months old. I've been living with Dad and Persephone ever since." I shrugged. "She's the only mom I've ever known." Mr. D spoke up. "But Camp Half Blood's been open since long before you were born. Why is your…father only sending you here now?" I rolled my eyes. "First of all, Dad did not _send_ me here. He didn't want me to come at all. It was Mom that finally talked him into letting me come."

"But then why wouldn't your father want you to come here?"

"Psh, same reason he doesn't like going up to Olympus for the Solstice." They still looked confused so I reiterated. "People up on Olympus don't understand why Dad took over the Underworld without a complaint and they just automatically assume that he's evil. Dad didn't want any of the other kids here treating me different because of him." Chiron looked confused. "But you still came…why?" I shrugged. "The East Coast is pretty different from L.A. It's amazing how easily that city gets boring when you grow up there." Chiron looked skeptical, but dropped it. "So if you're father doesn't work your powers with you, who does?" Mr. D asked. "Mom. She says I take care of the gardens nearly as well as she does. I also play with Cerberus, visit the Isle, and go on Soul collecting trips with Thanantos." Chiron nodded. "Do you think you could help Mr. D and his kids tend the fields?" I nodded, a wide grin stretching over my face. "Alright, then you can do that. Now, as for where you're going to stay-"

"Oh, I already have that covered." I pulled my backpack around and dug through it. I found what I was looking for at the very bottom. I pulled out a small red jewel and held out my hand for them to see. "Dad said just to toss this on the ground and my cabin would grow out of it." I shrugged again but they seemed appeased. "Alright then," Chiron said, "follow me Alesia." I hopped down from the porch as Chiron turned away and began to walk. "See ya Mr. D!" I said, waving back to him.

**I will be including Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and any other kids from CHB I can think of plus most of the gods and goddesses in this as well. Now review please!**


End file.
